Aaron and Emily: The Bittersweet Science
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Pointless fluff with the Hotchners to help me deal with this new episode. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next A&E. Now, you can ask anyone, mainly Katie, this episode, at least the personal parts for Aaron, pissed me off. I spent the first five minutes staring at the ceiling with my hands over my ears. My mom took the remote so I couldn't mute it. So, fair warning, call your dentists now people. I'm gonna need to make this super fluffy to get over it. Got nothing else so have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Beth, Mal and Aurora.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily hummed softly to herself as she rubbed her stomach while moving across the park. She'd just gotten Jack dropped off at school and Bethany at her dad's and now she was meeting Aaron at the end point for his run. Why he thought he needed to do a triathlon was beyond her but she was going to support him no matter what. She huffed as she sat down on a bench. He just better appreciate what it takes for her to get across the park at eight months pregnant.

"You look more winded then I am,"

Emily smiled at Aaron as he stopped and leaned down to kiss her. "You try waddling across a park with only eight weeks to go until you pop."

Aaron sat down beside her. "I seem to remember you threatening Dave's life when he used that phrase while you were pregnant with Beth."

Emily nodded. "That I did but if you notice, I'm much more mild tempered this time around."

"I have noticed that." Aaron said. "Or Dave would have been dead after the poison ivy incident."

Emily grunted. "Dave almost was dead after that. Pregnant and poison ivy don't go together."

Aaron smothered a laugh. "No, Emily Hotchner and poison ivy don't go together."

Emily gave a one arm shrug. "That too."

Aaron chuckled and kissed her again. "Ready to head back home?"

Emily nodded. "Yes please." she gave him puppy dog eyes. "Carry me?"

Aaron gaped at her. "Carry you? Em, you're not in any way heavy but I've been running for the last hour."

Emily huffed. "Fine. But you can at least help me off the bench."

Aaron stood. "Yes, that I can do."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So, how goes Boss man's training?" Garcia asked as Emily all but flopped down in one of the chairs in Garcia's office.

"It's going good." Emily said. "He's getting more into the training then I thought he would." she laughed. "Of course, it's Aaron. Since when does he not put his all into whatever he does."

Garcia cocked a brow. "Whatever he does?"

Emily saw the other woman's eyes flick down to her stomach. "I neither admit nor deny anything."

Garcia laughed. "That's as good as admitting it!"

Emily laughed as well. "Yeah well, we both know how Aaron would react if I shared that information with you."

Garcia actually seemed to think that over. "It might just be worth it to have a dirty story about the boss,"

Emily snorted. "Ask Dave. I'm sure he has plenty."

Garcia wrinkled her nose. "Oh thanks for that mental picture, Em!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You told her to what?"

Emily nearly doubled over with laughter at the look on Aaron's face. "Hey, it was either point her in another direction or share stories about our sex life."

Aaron huffed. "Alright, I get that but Dave, Em? You do know he could do more damage, right?"

Emily laughed. "Aaron, Dave's scared of me for the next eight weeks. He won't do anything stupid. Not until after the baby's born."

Aaron dropped beside Emily on the bed. "Thank god for small favors." he kissed Emily's belly. "Look at that, Aurora, not even in the world yet and already making Uncle Dave's life difficult. Good girl."

Emily stroked Aaron's hair back. "I'm sure Dave will be thrilled to hear that both our girls are Daddy's little angels." she glanced at the foot of the bed, where Aaron had his work out clothes laying. "You have more training to do?"

Aaron nodded. "I've gotta try and get better with the bike."

"Why don't you take Jack?" Emily suggested. "Might not be able to go at the pace you need but I'm sure he'd love to help you train. We've got that bike stroller so you can take Beth too."

Aaron gave his wife a look. "Are you trying to get us all out of the house?"

Emily grinned. "Yes. I need to work on the nursery and as much as I love having Jack and Bethany helping me, not a lot gets done."

Aaron laughed and kissed Emily. "Alright, I'll go let them know we're heading out for a bit. Promise you won't do too much."

Emily returned the kiss. "Promise. I just need to finish washing and sorting the clothes and get the bed clothes for the crib in place."

"Good," Aaron gave her one more kiss before standing up and grabbing his clothes. "No peaking."

Emily snorted. "Yeah, that'll happen."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Um, kinda completely pointless and not nearly as fluffy as I wanted but there it is! Okay? Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
